Magical Mirror
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Di ruang loteng, tepat dibawa atap yang penuh debu, dimana tak seorang pun mengunjungi ruangan itu terdapat sebuah cermin tua. Pada suatu hari, bayangan seorang pemuda terpantul di cermin itu. Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang "Wizard" kemudian tersenyum. Ia sangat mirip denganku.


**Alert:** _Typo bertebaran dimana-mana...mungkin agak lebay, tapi karena ini fanfic jadi maklumi saja, OK?_

**Disclaimer:** _Kagamine Rin dan Len bukan punya saya, Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Magical Mirror" punya Hitoshizuku._

_Happy Reading ^_^_

* * *

**MAGICAL MIRROR**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang kosong yang terletak tepat di bawah atap. Disini tak ada siapapun, jadi tak akan ada yang melarangku untuk mengunjungi ruangan yang terlantar dan penuh debu tersebut. Lagipula orang-orang di rumah ini tidak akan mempedulikan keberadaanku. Hanya karena tubuhku sakit-sakitan dan tidak kuat untuk pergi keluar rumah, semua penghuni rumah ini menganggapku sebagai pembawa sial. Akan tetapi untuk menelantarkanku pun orang-orang rumah ini tidak berani, karena aku adalah kelahiran pertama dari keluarga bangsawan ini.

Tapi, hidup tanpa diperhatikan dan dipedulikan sama saja dengan mati, bukan?

Pintu kayu yang sudah tua itu berdecit. Aku menghela napas, untunglah tak ada siapapun disini, jadi tak akan ada yang terganggu dengan suara decitan tersebut. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, penuh debu dan barang tak terpakai ada dimana-mana. Beberapa barang besar ditutupi oleh kain putih yang besar, mungkin untuk mencegah agar barang tersebut tidak rusak karena debu? Entahlah.

Aku mengamati benda-benda yang ada disana. Bertumpuk-tumpuk peti kayu yang terkunci, buku-buku yang sudah usang, ayunan kuda kayu yang sudah tua serta macam-macam benda lainnya. Aku melangkah mendekati kuda ayunan tersebut. Tanganku mengusap kepala kuda tersebut dengan rindu, ini adalah kuda ayunan yang dulu ayah belikan untukku.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Mataku menangkap sosok benda yang lumayan tinggi ditutupi oleh kain putih yang lebar. Rasa penasaran mulai menyergapku. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati benda tersebut, tanganku sudah mulai menggenggam kain penutup. Perlahan, aku menarik kain tersebut hingga benda itu menunjukkan sosoknya.

Sebuah cermin tua yang antik.

Aku menatap penuh kagum pada cermin tersebut. Pinggiranya dipenuhi dengan ukiran kayu yang rumit tetapi nampak elegan. Cerminnya sedikit buram karena ditutupi debu. Aku kembali mengangkat kain penutupnya dan mengusap sedikit cermin yang ada di depanku. Debunya sangat tebal, tidak heran cermin ini sangat buram sehingga tidak mampu memantulkan bayangan.

Perlahan aku mengusap kaca yang akan memantulkan wajahku. Setelah sedikit bersusah payah dan terbatuk dan bersin dikarenakan debu yang tebal, akhirya cermin itu kembali bersih, meskipun hanya di bagian pantulan wajahku. Aku mencoba mengamati bayangan wajahku, tetapi aku tidak melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin tersebut.

Aneh. Mengapa cermin ini tidak memantulkan bayangan?

Penasaran, aku kembali mengelap cermin tersebut, mungkin masih ada debu yang menempel. Aku kembali mengelap cermin itu dengan bersemangat sehingga seluruh permukaan cermin tersebut tidak lagi tertutupi debu. Aku kembali memandangi cermin tersebut, aneh, sama sekali tidak terpantul apapun. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin ini cermin yang gagal, karena tidak memantulkan apapun makanya diletakkan di ruang loteng ini.

Aku kembali terbatuk dan bersin. Ruangan ini penuh debu. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku, tidak ingin memperparah penyakit yang telah kuderita. Aku melangkah menuju pintu, tetapi aku melemparkan pandangan terakhirku pada cermin tersebut. Saat aku kembali memandanginya, aku melihat bayangan terpantul di cermin tersebut.

Tapi, tunggu?

Aku mengangkat alisku dan kusadari mulutku menganga terbuka.

Bayangan di cermin itu bukanlah bayanganku, akan tetapi bayangan seorang pemuda.

Lututku terasa lemas dan tanpa kusadari aku telah jatuh terduduk. Mulutku telah terbuka, siap untuk berteriak, tetapi sayangnya tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Tanganku mulai gemetar dan perlahan terletak di depan dadaku. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

Sosok yang ada di cermin tersebut, pemuda itu, dia memandangiku dari balik cermin. Kedua tangannya menempel di balik kaca. Awalnya matanya membulat saat melihatku, ekspresi kaget, tetapi berikutnya ia tersenyum padaku dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, seakan menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya.

"Jangan takut,"

Aku membulatkan mataku, merasa mendengar sesuatu. Dengan panik aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, mungkin ada orang lain selain diriku di ruangan atap ini. Sia-sia saja, tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini, jadi yang tadi suara siapa?

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu,"

Aku kembali memandangi sosok pemuda tersebut. Jika aku tidak melihat mulutnya yang ikut terbuka sesuai dengan kata-kata yang kudengar, pasti aku masih menganggap ada orang lain bersamaku di ruangan ini. Rasa takut sudah menguasaiku, dengan segera aku bangkit dan berlari dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan bunyi pintu yang berdecit dan bantingan pintu yang tertutup.

"Ah, hei tunggu, aku tidak akan melukaimu!"

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dan langsung meloncat ke tempat tidurku, badanku masih gemetar ketakutan. Dengan perlahan aku meraih bantal dan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Setelah beberapa lama, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku perlahan mulai tenang. Mataku terpejam, mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja kualami.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda tersebut, tetapi sia-sia. Rasa takut lebih menguasaiku sehingga aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sosoknya. Aku terduduk dan memandang jendela, hari rupanya sudah beranjak gelap. Tak disangka, aku melewatkan sepanjang waktu soreku di ruangan loteng tersebut. Makan malam sudah terhidang di meja belajarku, pasti diletakkan oleh pelayan saat aku menyelinap keluar kamar tadi sore.

Aku mulai menyantap makan malamku. Makanan itu masih hangat, tetapi aku dapat merasakan dinginnya suasana lingkunganku. Aku menghela napas, memandangi kamarku. Sejak kecil beginilah kehidupanku, terisolasi dalam kamarku sendiri dengan alasan kesehatanku. Tetapi aku mengerti, mereka ingin menjauhkanku dari keluarga dan dunia luar agar "kesialan" yang kualami tidak menyebar kepada orang lain.

Aku kembali menghela napas, menjauhkan piringku yang masih bersisa makanan. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu makan. Perlahan aku mendekati rak buku dan memilih satu buku yang ada. Selama 16 tahun kehidupanku tanpa pernah keluar dari mansion ini, hanya buku-buku saja yang menjadi temanku. Pintu kamarku terbuka, aku tidak perlu mengangkat wajahku karena yang datang pastilah pelayan yang hendak membereskan peralatan makanku. Pelayan tersebut tidak berbicara apa-apa, mereka hanya membereskan peralatan makanku untuk kemudian langsung pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, seakan jika mereka berada bersamaku lebih lama lagi maka kesialan akan menghampiri mereka.

Aku menutup bukuku dan kembali menghela napas, pandanganku kuedarkan pada pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku yang besar. Malam ini bulan sabit bersinar dengan indah. Kembali pikiranku teringat pada peristiwa tadi sore. Rasa penasaran mulai menghampiriku kembali. Aku meletakkan bukuku dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar. Asalkan aku berhati-hati untuk tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempermasalahkan keberadaanku di luar kamar.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Suasana loteng di malam hari sangat menyeramkan, untunglah aku membawa lentera kecil sehingga tidak terlalu gelap. Pintu kayu tua itu kembali berdecit dan debu kembali mengepul. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu, pandanganku langsung terarah pada cermin besar tersebut. Lagi-lagi cermin itu tidak memantulkan bayangan. Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku dan berdiri tepat di depan cermin tersebut. Tak ada bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin tersebut. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju belakang cermin tersebut tetapi tidak ada apapun, hanya sandaran cermin yang terbuat dari kayu biasa.

Aku kembali berdiri di depan cermin, tak ada bayanganku yang terpantul. Apakah yang tadi sore hanya mimpi? Aku membalikkan tubuhku, bermaksud kembali ke kamarku.

"Kamu kembali,"

Langkahku terhenti tetapi aku belum berani untuk memutar badanku dan menghadapi cermin tersebut. Perlahan kurasakan tubuhku kembali gemetaran.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu," ujar suara itu lembut.

Akan tetapi aku masih berdiri diam, masih terlalu takut untuk menghadapi cermin tersebut.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu," ujarnya lagi dengan tegas.

Perlahan aku memutar tubuhku dan menghadapi cermin tersebut. Aku hendak berteriak tetapi sosok pemuda itu langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan, mencegah teriakan yang akan keluar.

"Hah, syukurlah. Aku janji aku tidak akan melukaimu," nada suaranya terdengar lega tetapi kembali tegas. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya, tadi sore kamu pasti takut," pemuda itu meminta maaf, tetapi aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Pemuda itu terdiam, aku juga hanya bisa terdiam. Pemuda itu memperhatikanku sesaat.

"Hei, kamu masih kaget?" ujar pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil beberapa kali mengerjapkan mataku.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan melukaimu, karena itu tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja denganmu," tegas pemuda itu sekali lagi dan aku kembali hanya terdiam.

"Ah, Oh iya, Namaku Kagamine Len, seorang _Wizard_," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Kagamine? Tetapi aku tidak punya saudara bernama Kagamine Len. Atau dia adalah sepupuku yang tidak kuketahui?

"Siapa namamu?" ia melemparkan senyum yang ramah.

"Aku...Kagamine Rin," gumamku kecil. Pemuda bernama Len itu hanya tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Len,"

"Ka-kalau begitu...panggil saja aku Rin,"

Suasana kembali hening. Aku masih bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dari kepalaku, tetapi aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kutanyakan lebih dulu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

Aku langsung memandang Len.

"Wajahmu seperti kebingungan dan ingin bertanya tapi terlalu takut," ia menjelaskan.

Aku meneguk ludahku, masih merasa ragu-ragu. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Wajah pemuda itu hampir mirip denganku, tapi tentu saja ia lebih terlihat sosok laki-lakinya, sementara aku adalah seorang perempuan. Seakan-akan kami adalah kembar tetapi berbeda jenis kelamin. Rambutnya berwarna _blonde_ cerah seperti milikku. Matanya berwarna _aqua_, sama seperti mataku. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Aku bisa melihat seakan aku dalam versi cowok sedang memandangi cermin dan tersenyum.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Len membulatkan matanya sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu tertawa?" aku merasa marah, malu dan tersinggung karena tawanya.

"Maaf...maaf, habis kamu lucu sekali sih,"

Aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipiku, merasa sebal.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, seorang _Wizard_. Kamu bisa memanggilku Len," ujarnya mengulang perkenalan kami.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku kenapa kamu begitu mirip denganku?"

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

"Ah, tapi aku tidak bersaudara denganmu kok. Jadi jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh tentang keluargamu," tambahnya cepat.

"Kenapa kamu ada di balik cermin ini?"

"Ah, kalau disini aku berada di negara Leiin, negara para _Wizard _dan _Knight_," ujarnya.

Aku hanya terdiam, masih berusaha mengolah informasi yang kudapatkan.

"Disini adalah negara Musica, negara para Pemusik dan Penyair," gumamku.

"Aneh, di dunia kami ini tidak ada negara bernama 'Musica'," pemuda itu meletakkan tangan di dagunya, terlihat berpikir.

"Di dunia kami juga tidak ada yang namanya sihir," jawabku.

"Berarti kita tidak berada di dunia yang sama. Kita bertemu karena cermin ini," Len menjelaskan padaku dengan gamblang. Aku membulatkan mataku, masih belum percaya.

"Ah, dari wajahmu kamu masih belum percaya dengan kata-kataku ya,"

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya, Len memasang tatapan mata serius.

"Ini bukan mimpi kok," tambah Len. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Tatapan matamu sepertinya bukan tatapan mata berbohong," ujarku.

"Tentu saja, aku dari awal sudah jujur,"

Aku tersenyum, menahan tawa. Tak lama kemudian aku batuk dan bersin. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, baik batuk dan bersinnya sangat parah dan tidak mau berhenti. Saat itu aku sadar, aku sudah terlalu lama berada di ruangan yang berdebu itu.

"Hei, Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tak sanggup menjawab ucapan Len yang terdengar khawatir. Dengan tergesa aku segera keluar dari ruangan loteng tersebut dan berlari menuju kamarku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Tujuh malam telah lewat sejak malam itu. Pada malam itu, setelah keluar dari ruang loteng tersebut kondisi tubuhku langsung _drop_. Dokter langsung dipanggil dan menyatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan harus tetap tinggal di dalam kamarku. Isyarat mata dokter menyatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh keluar dari kamarku untuk sepanjang hidupku. Setelah itu dokter langsung buru-buru keluar dari ruanganku. Aku menghela napas, sepertinya dokter keluarga ini juga sudah percaya mengenai "kutukan dan kesialan" yang aku miliki.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tempat tidur, kondisi tubuhku sudah pulih dan aku merasa bosan terkurung di kamarku. Mataku memandangi bulan yang bersinar dengan terang, saat ini bulan berbentuk separuh. Kakiku menjejakkan lantai yang dingin, gaun tidurku yang berwarna putih sedikit tersibak. Aku segera meraih mantelku dan menyelinap keluar kamar. Langkahku tertuju pada ruangan loteng tersebut, tak lupa aku membawa lentera kecil.

Pintu kayu tua itu berdecit sedikit dan aku dapat merasakan debu menyembur keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sesaat aku kembali terbatuk dan bersin walau tidak begitu parah. Aku langsung berjalan menghadapi cermin, tetapi tidak ada bayangan apapun. Aku menghela napas kemudian bermaksud kembali ke kamarku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menghadap cermin, itu adalah suara Len yang kukenal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tidak kuat terhadap debu," ujarku sambil menahan bersin dan batuk. Wajahku pasti terlihat sangat aneh sekarang.

Aku dapat melihat Len menatapku dengan serius.

"Karena itu maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Kemarin aku terlalu lama di ruangan penuh debu ini sehingga harus dirawat selama tujuh hari," gumamku sedih.

Jika mengingat tubuh ini yang selalu dihinggapi banyak penyakit aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberiku tubuh yang begitu lemah ini? Mungkin memang benar apa kata orang-orang, aku sudah terhinggapi oleh "kutukan dan kesialan"

"Mendekatlah kemari," gumam Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak dapat meraih uluran tangannya. Aku dan Len dihalangi oleh cermin.

Aku meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di cermin, Len juga meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bagian cermin yang sama. Jika saja tidak ada cermin diantara kami, tentu tangan kami sudah saling bersentuhan.

Aku memandangi Len dengan tidak mengerti, tetapi pemuda itu telah menutup matanya. Telapak tangannya bersinar berwarna hijau muda yang menentramkan, sesaat perasaan hangat mengalir padaku. Untuk beberapa saat, sinar hijau itu terus bersinar dengan indah sebelum akhirnya Len membuka matanya dan sinar itupun menghilang. Len tersenyum padaku, tatapan matanya melembut.

"Tubuhmu tidak seimbang,"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Bagi kami para _Wizard_, dunia ini selalu mencapai prinsip keseimbangan. Tubuhmu tidak seimbang, karena itulah tubuhmu mudah terserang penyakit. Bukankah engkau memiliki macam-macam penyakit?" Len menjelaskan padaku. Suaranya terdengar pelan saat ia mengatakan bahwa tubuhku dipenuhi oleh "berbagai macam penyakit".

"Bagaimana...," aku tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Tenang saja, tubuhmu saat ini telah seimbang. Semua penyakitmu telah sembuh. Engkau telah sembuh,"

Tanpa aku tahu air mata telah menetes dari kedua mataku. Len tampak kaget melihatku, sesaat ia terlihat bingung.

"Benarkah?" gumamku pelan. Len tidak mengerti.

"Benarkah aku sudah sembuh?" gumamku lagi.

"Aku juga menguasai _Healing Magic_ – Sihir Penyembuhan. Tubuhmu sudah seimbang, engkau sudah sehat," jawabnya dengan nada yang lembut

"Aku tidak akan batuk dan bersin lagi karena debu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak lagi," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Jantungku tidak akan mendadak sakit lagi?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Tidak lagi," jawab pemuda itu masih tersenyum.

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku dan mulai terisak.

"Hei-hei...jangan menangis, aku bingung menangani anak perempuan yang menangis," ujar Len dengan nada panik.

Aku terduduk di lantai kayu yang dingin, masih terisak dengan tangisanku. Tapi kali ini tangisanku adalah tangis bahagia. Len tidak mengatakan apapun, mungkin ia terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia terdiam dan menungguku menyelesaikan isakkan tangisku. Aku memandang Len yang sekarang juga sedang duduk di lantai kayu, salah satu telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan cermin.

"Jangan menangis," ujarnya lembut. Telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan cermin dimana wajahku berada. Mukaku sesaat memerah. Jika cermin yang menghalangi kami ini tidak ada, mungkin ia akan menyeka air mataku.

"Aku merasa bahagia," gumamku.

"Bahagia?"

"Selama ini keluargaku mengurungku di kamar karena kesehatanku. Aku sangat lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Mereka mengatakan aku adalah pembawa kutukan dan kesialan. Tak ada yang mau menemaniku. Selama 16 tahun, aku selalu dikurung di kamarku, tidak boleh keluar mansion ini selangkahpun,"

Tanpa sadar aku langsung menumpahkan kesedihanku pada Len. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam mendengarkan ceritaku. Ia membiarkanku terus bercerita hingga aku terdiam karena lelah bercerita.

"Kau tahu...," Len menggantungkan kalimatnya, aku menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Mungkin Tuhan sengaja memberimu tubuh yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan...agar kita bisa bertemu," ujarnya tenang.

Aku merasakan mukaku memerah. Bagaimana mungkin Len bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang. Aku merasa malu dan kikuk sehingga hanya bisa diam. Tampaknya Len juga memahami kekakuanku sehingga ia berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, selama ini kamu tidak punya teman?" gumamnya, aku hanya menatap Len dengan datar.

"Berarti aku teman pertamamu, kan?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Len. Kenapa ia mau berteman denganku yang memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan?

"Kenapa...," aku tidak dapat melajutkan kalimatku karena aku sendiri juga bingung.

"Kau adalah gadis yang baik. Jadi wajar jika aku ingin berteman denganmu, kan?" ujarnya santai.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Kata "teman" terdengar indah di telingaku. Len menatapku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Disini sudah tengah malam, bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Len.

Aku memandang lewat jendela yang ada. Bulan telah meninggi yang menandakan saat ini juga tengah malam.

"Disini juga sudah tengah malam," ujarku. Len mengangguk paham.

"Lebih baik kamu tidur sekarang, meskipun kamu sudah sembuh berkat sihirku tetapi kamu tetap butuh istirahat," ujarnya.

Aku memasang wajah keberatan, sejujurnya aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Len.

"Kita akan mengobrol lagi besok malam," ujar Len seakan mampu membaca pikiranku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Selamat malam," sapaku sambil melangkah menjauhi cermin.

"Selamat malam," sapanya dengan nada ramah.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sejak saat itu, setiap malam aku mengunjungi kamar di loteng. Saat aku tiba di ruangan tersebut, Len pasti sudah menungguku di cermin itu. Kami terus mengobrol hingga bulan telah meninggi. Pada saat itu kami harus berpisah karena kami terus menerus berbincang hingga tengah malam.

Seperti kata Len, keadaanku sudah membaik dan aku sudah sembuh. Aku tidak lagi batuk dan bersin jika terlalu lama di ruang loteng penuh debu tersebut. Jantungku juga sudah tidak sakit lagi. Akan tetapi aku tidak memberitahukan keadaan tubuhku kepada para penghuni mansion ini. Biarlah, karena aku juga tidak peduli dengan mereka karena mereka juga tidak peduli padaku. Asalkan aku dapat bertemu dengan Len dan berbincang dengannya, menurutku itu semua sudah cukup.

Kami terus berbincang tentang segala hal. Karena aku tidak terlalu mengetahui mengenai keadaan dunia luar, Len selalu menceritakan berbagai macam hal kepadaku. Ia menceritakan profesinya sebagai seorang _Wizard_ dan berbagai macam cerita menarik lainnya. Ia juga menceritakan mengenai keadaan negaranya, Leiin, negara bagi para _Wizard _dan _Knight_. Menurut cerita dari Len, sepertinya negaranya merupakan negara yang damai dan tentram, berbeda sekali dengan negaraku yang saat ini sedang berperang dengan negara tetangga.

"Sepertinya negaramu sangat damai dan tentram ya," desahku kepada Len.

Len menghentikan ceritanya dan menatapku, "Memangnya bagaimana dengan negaramu?"

Aku hanya menghela napas, "Saat ini negara kami sedang berperang,"

"Perang?" Len mengulang sambil membulatkan matanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, " Aku juga tidak terlalu paham rinciannya," gumamku.

Len menatapku dengan penuh minat, "Ceritakan padaku," pintanya.

"Yang aku tahu, negara Musica telah berperang dengan negara Leinz selama...tujuh tahun? Aku tidak yakin, yang aku tahu sudah lama perang ini berjalan," gumamku pelan.

Len hanya mengangguk paham.

"Karena itu, rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika bisa tinggal di dunia yang damai dan tentram," gumamku iri.

Len memandangiku dengan serius, aku merasa kikuk dipandangi seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Aku kembali memandangi Len, tidak paham dengan maksud pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari negerimu?" gumamnya lagi.

"Aku berharap...semoga perang cepat selesai," gumamku penuh harap.

"Aku akan mengajarkan kepadamu sihir yang sederhana," ujar Len dengan riang. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Pejamkan matamu," perintahnya, aku menuruti perintah Len.

"Berdoalah dalam hatimu, ucapkan permohonanmu kepada Tuhan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan keinginanmu pasti akan terkabul," ujar Len lagi.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengernyitkan alis, merasa tidak yakin.

"Lakukanlah, itu adalah sihir sederhana yang harus dikuasai oleh para _Wizard_ di negara kami," ujar Len.

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak yakin, tetapi Len memasang wajah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan memohon kepada Tuhan dengan bersungguh-sungguh, semoga perang ini cepat selesai. Setelah selesai aku langsung membuka mataku dan mendapati Len yang sedang memandangiku.

"Permintaanmu pasti akan terkabulkan," gumamnya yakin. Aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Len dengan wajah agak sebal. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat wajahnya yang ngambek seperti itu.

"Bukan begitu, wajahmu lucu sekali kalau ngambek," ujarku dengan jujur. Sesaat aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Len.

"Su-sudah cukup, sudah tengah malam, saatnya kamu tidur,"

"Hahaha, Len malu ya," godaku.

"Be-berisik, aku sudah ngantuk, mau tidur!"

"Baiklah, aku tidur. Selamat malam," sapaku sambil masih menahan tawa.

"Selamat malam," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dengan tenang, aku menatap meja belajarku. Sarapan telah tersedia, dilihat dari asap yang masih mengepul dari sarapan tersebut pasti para pelayan belum lama meletakannya disana. Aku segera bersiap-siap, mencuci mukaku dan mengganti baju. Aku meraih koran pagi yang juga terletak disamping sarapan, mataku mebelalak saat membaca berita pagi ini.

**MUSICA-LEINZ GENCATAN SENJATA, KESEPAKATAN PERDAMAIAN TERCAPAI**

Aku membaca berita pagi itu dengan cepat, bola mataku bergerak dengan liar. Ini bukan mimpi, akhirnya perang yang telah terjadi selama 8 tahun telah berakhir. Kedua negara merasa lelah dengan perang yang ada dan memutuskan untuk menandatangani kesepakatan perdamaian. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, putri pertama negara Musica dikabarkan bertunangan dengan pangeran kedua negara Leinz.

Aku meletakkan koran pagi itu, masih merasa takjub dengan keadaan yang ada. Sesaat pikiranku kembali melayang kepada kejadian tadi malam.

"_Permintaanmu pasti akan terkabulkan,"_

Aku tersenyum, "sihir sederhana" yang telah Len ajarkan memang manjur. Berdoa kepada Tuhan dan percaya bahwa keinginan pasti akan terkabulkan. Selama ini aku memang sudah putus harapan dengan keadaan tubuhku yang sakit-sakitan, sehingga lama kelamaan aku mulai putus asa dan melupakan doa kepada Tuhan. Tetapi Len telah mengajarkan kepadaku untuk terus berharap dan percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan doaku.

Aku kembali memandangi judul koran pagi ini. Hatiku merasa tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Len bahwa "sihir sederhana" yang ia ajarkan sangat manjur.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Malam itu aku langsung berlari ke ruang loteng dibawah atap. Aku tidak mempedulikan gaun tidurku yang berkibar dan mantel malamku yang belum terpakai dengan benar. Lenganku memeluk koran pagi sementara tanganku yang satu lagi menenteng lentera kecil yang menyinari jalanku. Dengan tidak mempedulikan suarap pintu yang berdecit, aku langsung berlari menuju cermin. Len sudah ada disana, ia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku sambil berlari. Aku berhenti di depan cermin, napasku terengah-engah.

"Hei, kenapa kamu harus lari, sih?" tanya Len penasaran.

Aku tidak sanggup menjawab, tetapi aku langsung membentangkan koran pagi itu kepadanya. Len membaca judul berita dengan bingung, tetapi wajahnya kemudian berubah senang.

"Sudah kubilangkan? 'Sihir sederhana' itu pasti akan terkabulkan," ujarnya senang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucapku padanya, Len tampak bingung.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan kepadaku mengenai 'sihir sederhana' itu," jelasku.

Len tersenyum lembut, "Itu merupakan tugasku sebagai seorang _Wizard_," gumamnya lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucapku berulang-ulang. Len hanya teresnyum mendengarkan.

Malam itu, kami kembali berbincang hingga tengah malam. Perbincangan kami diselingi oleh harapan yang lain serta tawa bahagia. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mempunyai teman seperti Len.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Len melalui cermin. Saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap menuju ruang loteng untuk kembali bertemu dan berbincang dengan pemuda itu. Aku mengeratkan mantelku dan mulai menenteng lentera. Perlahan aku menyelinap keluar dari kamarku, berusaha agar tidak berpapasan dengan para pelayan maupun penghuni masion ini. Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya aku tiba di ruang loteng.

Saat aku menghampiri cermin, aku tidak menemukan sosok Len. Aneh, biasanya pemuda itu selalu menyambutku jika malam telah tiba. Aku duduk di lantai kayu, mencoba menunggu sesaat, mungkin saja Len terlambat karena sedang sibuk. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke cermin. Suasana malam ini begitu tenang, angin bertiup dengan lembut. Suasana hening seperti ini menggiringku menuju suasana tenang. Tanpa kusadari, mataku mulai tertutup dan akupun mulai tertidur.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, tetapi saat aku membuka mataku, bulan telah meninggi. Mungkin ini tengah malam? Aku menoleh memandangi cermin tetapi aku tidak menemukan sosok Len dibalik cermin tersebut. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa malam ini dia tidak datang?

Aku merasakan tiupan angin yang dingin, sesaat tubuhku gemetar. Aku mengeratkan mantelku dan bangkit. Mungkin Len ada suatu urusan sehingga tidak bisa datang? Aku menghembuskan napas, tanda kecewa. Mungkin besok Len bisa ditemui, hiburku sendiri dalam hati. Dengan langkah berat aku berjalan kembali menuju kamarku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Ada apa dengan Len?

Aku menyentuh permukaan cermin dengan jariku, berharap Len akan muncul dari sisi lain cermin ini. Tak ada apapun yang muncul dari cermin ini. Tidak bayanganku, juga tidak sosok Len.

Aku menghela napas kecewa. Sudah 13 hari Len tidak muncul dari sisi lain cermin ini. Aku merasa sangat kesepian. Bagiku yang tidak memiliki teman satupun, Len adalah temanku yang sangat berharga. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa bersamanya dan berbincang mengenai segala macam.

Aku menutup mataku, berusaha mengenang kembali pertemuanku dengan Len serta berbagai macam perbincangkan yang kami lakukan. Rasa bahagia, sedih, terharu, penuh minat. Semua perasaan itu Len lah yang mengajarkannya padaku. Bagiku yang hidup terkurung selama 16 tahun dengan hanya ditemani buku-buku, Len telah mengajarkan kepadaku berbagai macam perasaan manusia yang begitu indah.

Aku sangat merindukan Len.

Aku merindukan bagaimana ia menanyakan kabarku. Bagaimana ia selalu antusias untuk menceritakan berbagai macam cerita yang tak terpikirkan olehku. Bahkan, aku merindukan bagaimana ia memanggil namaku.

Sesaat wajahku memerah dan terasa panas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menyingkirkan ingatanku terhadap Len.

Kembali aku menghela napas, Len sama sekali tidak muncul. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar dari ruang loteng aku kembali melemparkan pandangan ke cermin tersebut, berharap Len berdiri menungguku disana. Sia-sia saja, tak ada sosok Len dari balik cermin tersebut. Dengan berat hati aku menutup pintu kayu tua tersebut. Suaranya berdecit rendah.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam ke 21 sejak Len tidak muncul di sisi balik cermin. Aku merasa sangat khawatir. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah Len sakit? Sibuk? Ataukah ia membenciku sehingga tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku?

Aku menghela napas. Masih tak ada apapun yang terpantul di permukaan cermin. Dengan langkah gontai aku kembali ke kamarku. Berbagai macam perasaa berkecamuk dalam diriku.

Aku sangat merindukan Len.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Malam ke 22.

Aku membuka pintu loteng dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Aku menatap sekilas pada cermin besar tersebut. Jika Len tidak ada lagi disana, aku bermaksud langsung kembali ke kamarku. Tetapi di cermin itu, aku melihat sosok Len yang sedang menatapku, wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah. Aku membulatkan mataku, masih belum mempercayai penglihatanku.

"Halo Rin," sapanya dengan merasa bersalah.

Aku langsung berlari ke depan cermin, tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai mengalir kembali.

"Aku pikir kamu membenciku sehingga tidak lagi mau bertemu denganku," ujarku sambil menahan tangis. Meskipun begitu isakanku tetap terdengar dan air mataku mengalir tiada henti. Aku dapat melihat wajah Len yang bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"He-hei...jangan menangis, aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku paling bingung kalau anak perempuan menangis," ujarnya panik.

Akan tetapi isakan tangis dan air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Maaf, selama 21 hari kemarin aku harus pergi dan tidak sempat memberitahumu," gumamnya dengan rasa bersalah. Aku mendengarkan alasannya di sela isakan tangisku.

"Kerajaan Leiin memerintahkanku untuk mengerjakan suatu misi dan kami segera berangkat setelah diperintahkan. Maafkan aku yang tidak sempat memberitahumu,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandang wajah Len. Wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah dan salah satu telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan cermin. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan meletakkan tanganku di permukaan cermin, tepat dimana Len meletakkan tangannya.

"Aku mohon, tetaplah berada di sisiku," gumamku pelan.

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah dan panas. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak ingin Len melihat betapa anehnya wajahku. Telapak tanganku masih berada di posisi yang sama dengan tangan Len berada.

Len tidak merespon gumamanku. Aku merasa sedih dan ingin menangis tetap aku menahan perasaan itu. Aku menarik napas panjang kemudian membuangnya. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku sehingga tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Len.

Saat ini, seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

Asalkan Len ada disini, disisiku, aku sudah merasa sangat cukup.

Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan berdoa dalam hati, melakukan "sihir sederhana" yang pernah diajarkan oleh Len.

"Kumohon Tuhan, biarkanlah kami tetap seperti ini. Biarkanlah Len tetap berada di sisiku,"

Kami terdiam dalam posisi seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Suasana hening menyelimuti kami.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sejak saat itu, tidak banyak perbincangan yang kami lakukan. Kami hanya saling bertemu dan sedikit berbicara, sisanya kami lebih sering terdiam. Kami duduk di lantai kayu dengan saling menyenderkan punggung kami pada permukaan cermin. Pada saat bulan meninggi, pertanda tengah malam, saat itulah kami berpisah dan berjanji untuk bertemu lagi besok malam.

Suasana begitu kaku, baik aku maupun Len tidak begitu banyak berbicara. Kami lebih sering membiarkan keheningan melanda kami berdua. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat dan menyenderkan kepalaku di permukaan cermin, menikmati saat-saat kebersamaanku bersama Len.

Saat seperti ini, hanya dengan bersama Len saja, semua itu sudah cukup. Aku berharap ia akan selalu berada di sisiku.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku membuka pintu kayu tua itu dan mendapatkan sosok Len di cermin itu. Aku tersenyum memandang wajahnya dan langsung menghampiri cermin tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Len,"

"Selamat malam, Rin,"

Aku memandangi wajahnya, tapi apakah hanya perasaanku saja, wajah Len tampak begitu sedih. Kami langsung terduduk di lantai kayu dan mulai berbincang. Kami saling menceritakan kegiatan yang kami lakukan sehari ini. Akan tetapi karena hidupku yang terkurung di mansion, tak ada hal menarik yang bisa kuceritakan. Len menceritakan pengalamannya sebagai _Wizard_ sehari ini. Mendengar cerita Len, tampaknya setiap hari dipenuhi dengan keajaiban dan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke tempat Len dan melihat negara Leiin.

Kami terkadang berbicara, saling menimpali cerita kami masing-masing. Tapi lagi-lagi kami lebih banyak terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti. Tapi bagiku, begini saja sudah cukup. Aku menyandarkan punggung dan kepalaku di permukaan cermin. Mataku menatap keluar jendela, bulan sebentar lagi meninggi. Aku mendesah napas kecewa, saat-saat kebersamaanku bersama Len hari ini akan berakhir.

"Rin...," panggil Len lembut.

"Hmm,"

"Aku harus pergi,"

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku menuju jendela, bulan telah meninggi.

"Ah, benar juga, sudah tengah malam," gumamku sedih.

"Kita bertemu lagi besok malam?" ujarku penuh harap.

Akan tetapi wajah Len menjadi sedih, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi," gumam Len.

_Deg_. Aku membeku dan pikiranku terasa kosong. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan berusaha bernapas dengan benar.

"Kalau besok malam tidak bisa bertemu, bagaiamana kalau malam besoknya lagi?" tanyaku penuh harap. Tetapi Len hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau...besok malamnya lagi?" Len hanya terdiam, ia memandangku dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu...kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Aku memandangnya dengan penuh harap, dapat kurasakan air mata mulai mengalir tetapi aku menahannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu. "Tak akan bisa bertemu lagi" adalah kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan.

Len meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan cermin, matanya memandangku dengan sedih.

"Kita...tidak akan...bisa lagi bertemu," gumamnya pelan.

Saat ia mengatakan kata-kata itu, air mataku telah mengalir dan isakkan tangisku telah keluar. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, tak ingin Len melihat wajahku yang meyedihkan ini.

"Jangan menangis," gumamnya.

"Kumohon...jangan pergi," pintaku.

"Aku harus pergi,"

Aku terisak keras mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kenapa..?"

"Jika aku tidak pergi, semua sihir yang kulakukan padamu akan menghilang," jawabnya.

"Karena itu, aku harus segera pergi," tambahnya.

Aku masih belum mau menerimanya. Aku menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mau dengar," ujarku pada Len.

Tapi Len seakan tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, ia melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya duniaku adalah dunia yang berkebalikan dengan duniamu. Bagi kalian, kami adalah bayangan dari dunia kalian," ujarnya lambat-lambat. Aku mengangkat wajahku, berusaha mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Karena dunia kami adalah bayangan dunia kalian, seharusnya kita tidak pernah bisa bertemu. Takdir dunia kita tidak boleh saling bertemu," gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi kita bisa bertemu...," gumamku bingung, air mata masih mengalir dari mataku.

"Itu karena...ada hal yang harus kuberikan padamu," gumamnya menggantung, aku menatap Len dengan bingung.

"Aku adalah bayanganmu. Aku ada karena kamu ada. Karena itu, aku ingin menolong dan membantumu dengan segala kemampuanku," jelas Len sambil tersenyum sedih.

Aku masih terisak sedih, untuk sesaat Len tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Apakah...kita...benar-benar...tak akan bertemu...lagi?" tanyaku di sela isak tangis. Len hanya terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Wajahmu yang menangis dan wajahmu yang tersenyum...aku tidak akan melupakannya. Karena itu...," Len meraba permukaan cermin dimana wajahku berada.

"...jangan pernah melupakanku," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan dahinya di permukaan cermin.

Aku meniru perilaku Len, meletakkan dahiku di permukaan cermin. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mataku. Kami terdiam dalam posisi tersebut untuk waktu yang lama.

"Begitu matahari terbit, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi," ujarnya setelah kami terdiam dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, menatap Len dengan kaget. Segera aku mengarahkan pandanganku menuju jendela, semburat merah mulai muncul dari cakrawala. Hari telah subuh, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit.

Aku menatap Len dengan panik. Hatiku merasa belum siap untuk berpisah dengannya. Tanpa kusadari, mulutku langsung melemparkan kata-kata yang tak kuduga.

"Aku suka Len...,"

Begitu menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, kurasakan wajahku memerah dan menjadi hangat. Tetapi aku tidak mau menarik kembali kata-kataku karena aku tahu, aku memang menyukai Len.

Len menatapku dengan kaget, tak lama kemudian Len tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku juga menyukai Rin,"

Wajahku terasa lebih memerah dan terasa panas. Len tersenyum geli melihat wajahku yang aneh.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali," Len menertawakan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah sebal. Bisa-bisanya di saat perpisahan seperti ini Len menggodaku.

Seberkas sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui jendela. Kami hanya saling terdiam menatap wajah satu sama lain. Len tersenyum, mau tidak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jika suatu saat nanti...," aku berbisik, Len memandangiku penasaran.

"Jika suatu saat nanti ada cara untuk kita bertemu lagi...ayo kita kembali bertemu," gumamku penuh harap.

Len memandangiku untuk sesaat kemudian tersenyum, "Ya, ayo kita bertemu lagi,"

"Karena itu...," sinar matahari mulai menyinari ruangan loteng yang gelap.

"Karena itu...aku akan menunggumu," ucapku pada Len yang saat ini sosoknya semakin menipis.

"Aku akan mencarimu," ujar Len mantap.

Kami kembali menempelkan dahi kami ke permukaan cermin.

"Lakukan 'sihir sederhana' itu," gumam Len. Aku mengangguk dan mengamati sosok Len yang semakin menipis.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," bisik kami bersama.

Saat itulah sosok Len telah menghilang dari cermin. Matahari telah terbit dengan sempurna, meninggalkan diriku sendiri yang berdiri didepan cermin tua yang besar. Aku menempelkan dahiku kembali ke permukaan cermin.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Karena itu, ayo kita bertemu lagi," bisikku pelan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N: **_Review please?  
_


End file.
